Draconic Bloodline
As a member of the Draconic sorcerer bloodline, the power that courses through your veins manifests as spells and effects from the Elementalism school. You feel a particular affinity towards one particular damage type - this affinity colors all your spells. Choose one of the following ten options: * Brown Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Petrifying. * Grey Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Force. * Black Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Acid. * White Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Cold. * Green Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Poison. * Purple Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Psionic. * Blue Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Lightning. * Brass Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Thunder. * Gold Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Radiant. * Red Dragon - Your spell source's damage type is Fire. This choice is permanent, as it represents an intrinsic part of your bloodline. Elemental Magic manipulates the raw forces and materials of the physical world. All Elemental spells have one of five elemental aspects: earth, water, wood, wind, or flame; and have one of two polarity aspects: yin and yang. An elemental attack spell's damage types and effects are always based on its element and polarity, while elemental utility spells take advantage of the secondary properties of the elements. Some arcane healing magics are elemental in nature, usually utilizing properties of the element of wood. Many elemental attack spells listed here list their damage type as 'Elemental'. When you prepare such a spell, you may choose one of ten options, based on your available material components. Each type of elemental damage also has a specific arcane affliction tied to it. An Elemental spell becomes Petrifying (earth/petrification), Rending (earth/force), Freezing (water/cold), Dissolving (water/acid), Choking (wood/poison), Enthralling (wood/psychic), Booming (wind/thunder), Shocking (wind/lightning), Flaming (flame/fire), or Shimmering (flame/radiant), depending on the type chosen. When you cast the spell, it causes damage and elemental afflictions (if any) of the chosen type. __TOC__ Draconic Bloodline * When a spell deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, it causes an arcane affliction of the appropriate type whenever you achieve a critical hit.. * When you or a summoned elemental creature attacks, if the attack inflicts your spell source's damage type, it causes an arcane affliction of the appropriate type whenever you achieve a critical hit. You gain the metamagic Elemental Strike. You must choose your spell source's current damage type when you perform this metamagic. When you choose an at-will maneuver, you may choose from the following options. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you must choose the damage type associated with your bloodline instead of learning the generic spell. Leveling Up Rank 1 Spells The following rank 1 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you must choose the damage type associated with your bloodline instead of learning the generic spell. Rank 2 Spells The following rank 2 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 3 Spells The following rank 3 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 4 Spells The following rank 4 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 5 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 6 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic.